


Strength of Shattered Glass

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: Ariel's Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Original Character Death(s), Sad, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Ariel's Backstory:When a young girl loses everything in a tragic accident, she must find the strength inside her to keep moving.





	1. Prologue

I want to tell you how I lost my mom...

* * *

Arise (Are-Eh-S), a magical world, home to Ariel and her family. Before we get into that, there a are few things you as the reader should know. Well… More than a few… Have fun!

First off, Arise (Are-Eh-S) is a magical world. It gives all who enter its grasp a magical power. The powers are divided into two categories: Given and Hidden. 

Given powers are powers you are given at birth or as soon as you enter her land. These powers are able to be used by everyone and range from person to person. Usually, they correspond to one's personality or wishes. However, if you are not born in Arise, you cannot take them outside of her land. 

The second power is called hidden power. This is a special power. This power only reveals itself to the user when in great danger. Sometimes one is able to harness and control it if they have trained long and hard, however this is very unlikely and rare. This power can only be harnessed by someone born in Arise and can only be used when in danger or when afraid.

* * *

 

Arise is a relatively peaceful place. Filled with beautiful looming mountains and shining oceans, fields of grass and small villages, the world of Arise had it all. The years of war have come and gone and the lands have been trouble free for several generations.

However, the rise of a tyrant has disrupted the years of peace. The Creature of Darkness, whom should have been banished years ago, has returned to seek revenge against the land that destroyed him. With his now powerful army, he has taken control of Arise. The Creature of Darkness is killing and enslaving the people of Arise left and right.

To prevent him from destroying Aries, a rebellion was formed. Their founding members being a young male named Arthur and a young female named Aristacia (Air-Ri-Sta-Sea- A). These two worked in perfect harmony; able to defeat any demon who stood in their way. Their only problem was numbers. The demons greatly outnumbered the people of Arise and in a painful decision, they fled their homes and vanished into hiding. Here they would wait till they were strong enough to fight back and win.

* * *

 

While this was happening, Arthur and Aristacia decided to get married and start a family. Eventually, Aristacia gave birth to a young male named Ares. Another two years pass and Aristacia gave birth again. This time it’s to a young female, Ariel Aaron Arashi… 


	2. Chapter One

A secluded village in the middle of Arise (Are-Eh-S) housed the rebellion. This small village was created by members of the rebellion for safety, protection. The leaders, Arthur and Aristacia created the safe haven for the people of Arise. The leader's house was a ways away from the village, off in the realm of seclusion. In the middle of this village lived a young girl named Ariel. 

She grew up a bit differently. Instead of playing dressup and having tea parties with dolls, she learned to survive. At a young age she was taught how to fend for herself. 

Her father and mother were proud parents as both of their children showed strength and promise. They hoped that these children would be the key to victory.

Both parents loved their children dearly and their children shared many of their qualities. Ariel had her father’s black hair whereas Ares had his mother’s dark blue. Ares had his father’s clear blue eyes whereas Ariel had her mother’s ruby reds. This never kept either of them apart and in turn made them stronger together.

Ares was strong with a sword and hand combat though fell short when it came to ranged weaponry. He was also able to channel his elemental powers into magical attacks and enchantments. He was resourceful and a great leader. While he was strong, he also truly loved his little sister and did everything he could to help her. Ares was dedicated to follow in his father, Arthur’s, footsteps and lead the resistance to victory. 

Ariel was a bit different. She loved her family but didn’t desire to fight. She wished for the world to get along peacefully. However, due to her parents insisting, her brother’s helpful actions and the cruelty of the world, she became quite the fighter. 

She, while never the best at close quarters combat, found her strength in ranged weaponry, bows and arrows. She became quite the sharpshooter and was quite proud of it to. In addition, she was able to channel her elemental powers into magical attacks and enchantments as well. 

While both Ares and Ariel were turning out to be quite the fighters, neither of them missed out on their childhood. Both were allowed to have friends in the village and were allowed to play as they wished.

Ariel was never a very social child and preferred to spend her time alone reading books or baking treats. Ares, who was more extroverted, had many friends in the village and would play with them when he wasn’t busy hanging out with his little sister. 

When Ariel would come out to play, Ares played with her. Ares would always stick up for his little sister and no one would ever come between them. They were a pair, inseparable. 

* * *

Often, Ariel and Ares would sit atop the hill in the village at night.

“Ares, what does the future hold?” Ariel asked.

Ares smiled and responded, “Whatever you want your future to hold. You’re special Ariel. You can achieve anything you put your mind to.”

“Do you really think so?” Ariel asked.

“Yes, I do. I know you’re going to change the world. Then I can say that my little sister is famous!” Ares laughed while ruffling Ariel’s black hair.

“Really!” Ariel giggled as she tried to get away from her older brother’s hand.

“Yes really! When you’re famous I can say I’m famous by association!” Ares chuckled.

Ariel smiled and gave her brother a hug, little did she know that it would be the last time she would hug him…

* * *

The morning came and Ariel’s parents asked the two of them to go to the market to pick up groceries. Their home was a walk away from the village so the two agreed to go. Arthur and Aristasia gave the two some extra money so if they saw something they wanted, they could buy it. And so, the two set off for the market.

Once they arrived in the market the sights and smells overwhelmed them. The small quaint houses and stands beckoned and called everyone over to examine what they were selling. It had been a good while since they had both been into town. Ariel smiled and marveled at the sights. Ares looked down at his little sister and chuckled at her reaction to the market.

“Ariel, let’s split up. We can get the items faster. I trust you can handle yourself.” Ares smirked and ruffled Ariel’s hair.

“I’ll be just fine!” Ariel pouted.

“I trust you.” Ares chuckled.

“I’ll meet you back at home. See you later big brother.” Ariel said before running off. Ares chuckled to himself before walking off as well. 

Ariel ran around the market picking up the items on the list. Food, check. Water, check. Magic vials, check. Random other things that she had no idea what they were or why they were needed, check. 

She was about to leave and return home when she spotted something. Entering the shop she carefully pulled out the item, a red and white ribbon. She walked to the mirror and held it up to her hair.

“That looks very pretty on you deary.” the shopkeeper’s voice said.

Ariel spun around at the voice. “Thank you, it’s a very pretty ribbon. How much for it?” she asked. 

The shopkeeper smiled and said, “You’re the daughter of Arthur and Aristacia, correct?”

“Yes?” Ariel responded nervously hoping now to make the shopkeeper mad.

The shopkeeper smiled, “For you, it’s free. I still cannot thank them enough for curing my son of an illness a few years ago. Consider it another gift to your family.”

“Thank you so much.” Ariel said as she placed the ribbon in her hair and did a little twirl.

Ariel exited the shop and made her way to the bakery. Once inside, she ordered a pastry and sat down outside to eat it. The breeze was comforting and splashed some mist from the fountain onto her face. Once she completed her pastry, she smiled, noticing children playing in the square.

Ariel decided to do a little people watching. After all, it wasn’t every day she would get to enjoy the peace. She watched as the children played in the town square near the fountain. Their high pitched voices filled with cute bubbles of joy. There were the gossiping ladies teling sheltered secrets and men competing and showing off. The shopkeepers beckoning everyone to examine their goods and the travelers sightseeing as they wandered around the square. 

Ariel giggled before deciding it was time to return home. The sun was going to be gone in an hour or two and she didn’t want to be caught in the dark. And so, Ariel happily walked towards her home in the woods.


	3. Chapter Two

When she arrived at the stone path leading to her house she sensed something was wrong, very wrong… The ambiance was much darker than it normally was and the air seemed to have a heavy feel to it. 

“I wonder why the wind is crying…” Ariel wondered aloud.

As she continued to walk closer to the house she smelled burning and iron.The burning smell wasn’t natural and had an unpleasant odor to it. The iron smelled foul and worried Ariel as she had never smelled it before. As she rounded the corner her eyes widened to find a horrific sight.

“How… How...” Ariel cried.

Her home was alit with flames. They licked every inch of the small home letting nothing escape. The place smelled of blood and death; Ariel started crying. She ran into the house screaming at the top of her lungs. “Mom!!! Dad!!! Ares!!! Where are you?!” she cried into the burning house. 

A gasp was heard from the girl as she looked to find soldiers of darkness looming over something in the living room. The soldiers, dressed in black armor and wielding weapons that destroyed countless lives, stood in her home. The soldiers, as soon as they saw her, fled revealing the mutilated corpses of her parents. 

Ariel let out another blood curdling scream at the gruesome sight before her.

Her mother was thrown towards the back corner. Her chest was ripped open and her intestine were wrapped around her. The entrails seemed to be strangling her and constricting her movement and breathing. She wasn’t moving nor was she breathing. Her left arm lay ripped from her body near her and her weapon, stained with her own blood, was thread through her torso.

“Mom… Dad…” Ariel whispered in pure terror.

Her father was closer to her. He also had his chest ripped open and his entrails were exposed tho they were not wrapped around him, merely left untouched on the floor. Arrows were stabbed through his limbs and seemed to pin him to the floor. None of his limbs were removed tho he seemed to have lost an eye. His breathing was labored, coming out in desperate pants and holding on for dear life. 

“Ariel… Ariel is that you…” Arthur asked.

“Dad… Dad… No… Why…” Ariel whimpered in terror.

“Listen, my time has almost run out my child. There is something you will need, it will protect you…” Arthur gasped, air leaving hs lungs.

“Dad… No… I can’t… Why… Why me…” Ariel cried once again.

“Ariel, upstairs there is a box, the one with your name. Open it and escape from here… Leave before they get you too…” Arthur whispered, life leaving his eye.

“Dad… Don’t leave me… Why did this have to happen!” Ariel cried in hysteria.

“Ariel…” Arthur whispered as the little girl turned to look at her dying father, “I love you... I always have…”

“I love you too… Please don’t leave me…” Ariel sobbed. It was at that moment that her father stopped breathing and his frame slumped to the ground. Ariel sobbed again after losing both her mother and her father.

Collecting herself, or what was left of her shattered self. She made her way through the burning building towards the upstairs. After looking for Ares and not finding him, she entered what was once her parents room. Locating the chest with her name on it she opened it up to discover a handcrafted bow and arrow set and a necklace. The necklace was soft and pretty with the center stone being rainbow obsidian. She slipped the necklace on and grabbed the bow before turning around and letting out another scream.

On the wall behind her were written the words,  _ That’s what you get… You cannot escape… We will find you… And you will die… _ Ariel cried out in terror before sprinting down the stairs and out the door. Awaiting her outside were more soldiers of darkness. 

“You, girl, are a witness and as such the true King of Arise commands your death.” one of the soldiers spat. Ariel wiped away her tears and stood as strongly as she could.

“Over my dead body…” she said, trying to sound confident though it came out rather meek.

“Kill her.” the soldier said again. The rest of the soldiers charged at her. Ariel dodged their attacks and tried to run away but was unable to get far. That’s when the blade came down. One of the blades struck her face, destroying her left eye. Ariel cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, whimpering, curling up in a ball of tears and blood. 

“I guess the child of the great resistance leaders really wasn’t so great. Don’t worry scum, we’ll end your pathetic life soon.” a soldier cackled.

Ariel whimpered and started to let off a weird blue light. 

“What’s going on?” a soldier cried as the men attacking her looked at her in fear.

Ariel’s form floated up from the ground and she looked them all in the eyes. She let out a ball of energy and some of the lucky soldiers dodged. Those who were not lucky found their dark armor to be knives embedded in their skin.

“Ahh! It hurts! What did she do?” one of the hit soldiers cried in pain.

“She must have used her magic.” another soldier cried as another beam of energy shot at them. The beams kept coming from the girl though she seemed to be unconscious, unaware of her surroundings and actions.

Once all the soldiers of darkness were dead she floated to the ground and at still. After a good period of time she awoke with searing pain. She looked towards the remains of her house and silently headed into the woods. She hoped she could find someone to take care of her.

_ “Help me…”  _


	4. Chapter Three

_ “Do you really believe that it's all over?” _

_ “Yes…” _

* * *

The night winds howled through the foggy moor as the moon shone down its castful glow. “Where are they?” a voice cut through the darkness. 

Another voice responded, “No idea. Just keep looking, will find them.” 

Once the two voices and their respective footsteps faded into the distance a figure move from the tree. “Why... Why…” Ariel whispered as she continued to jump from tree to tree in search of shelter from the watchful eye of the King of Darkness.

All of a sudden, a beam of light shot from the middle of nowhere. Ariel jumped iand dodged the beam, believing it to be an attack on her. She ready herself when she heard voices talking. Upon hearing the voices she quieted. 

“Leave this place!” a voice cried. The voice sounded old and was contrasted by the next voice. 

This is our turf old man! You best scram if you know what's good for you!” the opposing voice called.

“Child leave or I will make you.” the older voice said as the younger laughed. Another beam of light shot from the area from the voices came from. Screams of pure terror and agony filled the air before the world went still once more. 

Ariel held her breath before the voice called “Come out child I know you're there.”

Ariel emerged from the tree and walked/climbed down to meet the old man. “Child are you really the daughter Arthur and Aristasia?” the old man asked.

“Yes sir. I am…” Ariel spoke nervously.

The man nodded and gestured for her to follow him. She did and they walked deeper and deeper into the woods. “Where we going?” she asked, the man just nodded and pointed in the direction they were walking. The awkward silence continued until the two reached a tree with a strange mark. The old man touched the mark and vanished leaving Ariel extremely confused.

“What! Where did he go?” Ariel wondered aloud before touching the mark herself. She let out a cry of surprise and her body began to glow. In a flash of bright white light, she was gone. 

* * *

When Ariel opened the eye she didn't even know it was closed she was greeted with a small, makeshift house. The old man was sitting on me ‘porch’ of the house, pouring two cups of tea and gesturing Ariel over. 

“Where am I?” Ariel asked she sat down and took one of the cups of tea in her hand.

“You are in a secret place. This place is safe from those who are after you. However, you must become stronger to be able to survive.”

“Stronger?”

“Yes, you must become stronger. Strong enough to defeat the evil here in Arise.”

“Who are you? How do you know my parents? How do you know me?”

“I am an old friend of your parents... I am very sorry for your loss child…” Ariel sniffled softly.

“Child, I'm here to help you. My job was to train you when you came of age. However, your training will need to begin now to ensure your safety.” the old man said.

Ariel nodded to the man before asking, “What's your name sir?”

“That's for me to know and you to find out child.” the old man said to her while giving her a small smile. Ariel sighed and nodded as she finished her tea. “Any more questions?” the man asked.

“What's going to happen to me?”

“You will learn to master your powers. You will leave Arise for safety and protection. One day you'll return to Arise to defeat the King of Darkness and bring peace to this land. But first, we are going to teach you how to see.”

“Teach me how to see?”

“I know what you're thinking. I only have one eye, how can I see?” Ariel nodded in agreement and the old man gave a small smile.

“First come here. Close your eyes, clear your mind. Breathe…” the man said as Ariel closed her eyes and did as she was told. 

“Breath... Calm yourself... Use your magic. Use your magic to see.” the man whispered. Ariel breathed and concentrated, using her magic to enable herself to see. 

Slowly she opened her destroyed left eye. To her surprise, when she opened her eyes, she could see. Not even impaired sight but pure clear vision.

Ariel give it gasp of surprise and opened her right eye. Her vision hit her square in the face and she began to tear up. She closed her eyes and open them up again, blinking rapidly to see if her vision would truly stay with her.

“How do you feel? How is your sight? the old man asked.

“Wonderful! I can see the world again! This is absolutely amazing!” Ariel beamed, glowing with absolute happiness.

“Now, how did you escape the demonic soldiers?” the old man asked her.

“I... I... I really don't know…” Ariel whispered. 

The old man thought for a moment before looking at Ariel once more. “I bet you're hidden ability was activated when they attacked you.” the man said.

Ariel gave a confused look, “My hidden ability?”

“Yes your hidden ability. The hidden ability is an ability inside you. This ability is triggered when you are in danger. The men attacking you must have triggered your powers.” the old man said.

“Really?” Ariel asked.

“Yes, we just need to teach you how to control your powers.”

“What? How long will that take?”

“It'll take as long as it does for you to learn how to use your magic.” the old man explained.

“Okay, I guess we should begin, right?” Ariel said, nervous as ever.

“Calm down child, do not be afraid.” the old man smiled, “Just calm your mind. Clear your thoughts. Breathe…” Ariel did as she was told. 

“Open your hands, palms up, keep breathing.” the old man said as he lay his hands on Ariel shoulders. Ariel jumped a bit at the old man's hand on her shoulders, but she held still and breathed. She felt something strange build up inside her. Her hands begin to glow with white magic and the old man smiled. 

“Open your eyes child.” the man spoke softly. As to not scare her. Ariel open her eyes wide and let out a gasp be surprised to see your hands glowing white.

“What? What is this power?” she asked.

“This is your magic. It seems our land has gifted you with elemental magic. Quite powerful and skilled.” the old man smiled and gave her a pat on the back, “Now use your magic to destroy that target.”

Ariel concentrated her magic magic at the target, destroying it in one easy shot. “Wow, did I do that?” Ariel asked, completely awestruck.

“Yes, you did. With more training you can become even better and stronger.” the old man smiled confidently. 

* * *

Years since the day Ariel and the old man met passed. With each passing day Ariel grew stronger, swifter and smarter. Each day Ariel became more and more determined to defeat the monster who took her family from her and return Arise to its rightful state. 

At the age of 12, the old man believed her to be ready.

“Where am I going?” Ariel asked as the old man created a portal to another world.

“Somewhere safe. Somewhere you can wait in safety till Arise needs you once again.” the old man said while bringing her towards the portal.

“Will I ever see you again?” Ariel asked.

“Perhaps in the future young child. For now I wish you good luck child.” the old man said while giving Ariel a sincere smile.

“Thank you. Thank you for everything.” Ariel smiled as she walked through the portal into it the new world.

* * *

_ I will be strong. I am broken... I'll be the strength of shattered glass...  _


End file.
